monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf
|birthday=April 30 |age=15 |pet=Crescent |bffs=Frankie Stein and Draculaura |log= }} Clawdeen Wolf is a 2010/2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a werewolf, who is a student at Monster High and who comes from a family with many children—among which Clawdia, Clawd, and Howleen. In the new reboot we are introduced to her mother, Harriet Wolf, and her little brothers. She is a talented fashion designer, who's ready to make her name with an impressive portfolio, worthwhile connections, and even a fashion show in Scaris on her name. When she's not deciding next season's look, Clawdeen's either with her family or her friends. She looks out for Howleen, with whom she shares a room, but with whom she does not always get along well. Her BFF, Draculaura, is her brother's girlfriend—a fact she had to learn the hard way that it would not take either away from her. Her other friends can be largely divided between her colleagues of the Fear Squad and her fashion pals, all of whom consider her to have a warm and generous heart to have faith in even when times get rough. Character Personality Clawdeen is confident, energetic, and fierce. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlightTalon Show) but often ends up using this to her advantage."Fur Will Fly" She's also fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened. Coming from a big family, she's mostly had to fend for herself, which has created a streak of resourcefulness in her, some examples being not above taking hand-me-downs despite being a self-proclaimed "fashionista", and even running a DIY craft video blog. She also is the founder of the Monster High Shoe Swap. Clawdeen actually won the talent show due to her reaction from the spotlight, which was caused by Cleo de Nile. Cleo de Nile/Generation 1 As most of the Wolf family, Clawdeen is a talented sportswoman whose skills are put to use in three sports: soccer, track and field, and baseball. Her middle name is Lucia. In the books, her human identity nickname is the human spelling Claudine, without the family name Wolf added at the end. Clawdeen's catchphrase in the original Monster High computer-generated, computer-animated TV specials seems to be: "Yeah, that's how you do it!" Her cathphrase in the webisodes used in "Shock and Awesome" and "HooDoo You Like?" was "I heard that", which she used again in 13 Wishes. Like Howleen Wolf and Clawdia Wolf, she has a Brooklyn accent. Appearance Clawdeen has long dark-brown voluminious hair (voluminious on the original, non-re-release Basic doll, and the computer-animated TV specials; frizzy in the drawn artwork illustration and the web series and in "New Ghoul at School" and in "Fright On!"), yellow-golden-colored eyes with black, small, slit pupils; long black thick eyelashes, dark brown werewolf fur for "skin", bright red lipstick, deep-purple or dark-purple eyeshadow; red, painted claws for nails as nail polish being bright red; and fashionista clothing. She wears a salmon-colored light-pink tank top that sometimes bears a midriff under an around-breast-area-length black jacket with a gold zipper and fuzzy purple trimmings. Her salmon-colored tank top has tiger-striped, black patterns on it. Clawdeen also sports knee-high, salmon-colored socks with sparkles on them that reach to her knees and the socks also have coverage in the back of her heeled shoes but not the front; long, heeled boots for shoes that are black with Velcro-looking, buckle-like bits or also called "buckles" (or "straps"), with real, gold buckles on the sides as "real buckles"; the boots have an opening in the front and so do the knee-high socks to expose her front part of her feet where the toes with deep-red nail polish are on her toenails. Her shoes also have an opening in the back. She also sports a deep-purple, short miniskirt with black fishnet underneath them. In the 2D webisodes animation and the computer-generated TV specials, her "fishnet" under-parts don't look fishnet but more as some kind of goo-like, plastic-like, clear/grey-ish colored material. Also in her Basic look, which her signature look is called "Basic", she has two, gold, golden-colored piercings or hoops for earrings, a black choker or "dog collar" with golden, real-gold studs on it or "gems" on it, a golden necklace with a pale-purple stone in the middle as the pendent of the chain (necklace), and her miniskirt has a black belt or black strap on it which the strap also has golden studs on it. Clawdeen also has large fangs (small in other parts of the media franchise), and her ears have holes in them or rip marks in them, but the rips are lacking in the 3D, computer-generated-animated, TV specials, having full ears instead. In the Lisi Harrison book series, she is described as having auburn curls. In the Generation 2 reboot, her "basic" or "signature" look includes of a lime-green shirt that stops above the elbows with black zipper-like patterns on it, a golden, crescent-moon-shaped necklace, gold-to-plantinum-color, low-heeled boots that appears also bronze, with beads on them, dark-purple, leopard print spots that are big and black; still multiple piercings being four of two in each ear like Generation 1, and more. She wears a black, small, band-like bracelet, and a black jacket with purple fur edges around the collarbone area. Clawdeen also has butt-length hair in Generation 2 with purple streaks. She also has tuffs of loose fur on her wrists and lower legs. She also has mauve-pink, purplish lipstick and matching eyeshadow. She also has natural, uncolored, unpolished fingernails that are claws, and toenails that are the same. In the beginning of Generation 2 starting with the Welcome to Monster High: The Origin Story ''TV special, she has plain, between-shoulders-and-upper-back-length, loose, brown hair, no earrings or piercings, natural lips without lipstick, natural eyelids without eyeshadow; natural claws without polish; long, pointed fangs; a plain, green shirt with elbow-length, mid-quarter-length sleeves; black, leather pants, and open-toed, wedged, black heels for shoes. Sometimes, Clawdeen’s hair would be in a ponytail. In Clawdeen's "School's Out" attire and look, she wears her hair all neat and pretty in a long, low ponytail; two earring-piercings (hooped earrings) on the right side, and on the left side, she wears two hooped earrings (regular earring-piercings) with a chain coming from one of them. Clawdeen also wears a gold, bar-looking ring on her right middle finger, deep-blue jeans with sparkles, and gold hem/gold trimming; long, black boots with some purple accents and some gold streaks, with some hole-openings. Also, for her "School's Out" look, she wears a long, purple, and gold-buckle-accented shirt with tiger strips and gold, sweater-looking trimmings on it; and gold spots on it; the shirt also has a turquoise-colored band-waist-like thing or belt around it which the belt thing has gold studs or beads on it. She also has a turquoise-colored tank top for an undershirt, the outer shirt being off-the-shoulder and having the tank top's straps exposed. Also with this look, she sports red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. In general, Clawdeen is a very beautiful-looking girl. Relationships Family Clawdeen may or may not be the daughter of the Wolfman, or Wolf-Man/Wolf-man from the [[Wikipedia:The Wolf Man (1941 film)|1941 film, ''The Wolf Man]]. She lives with her big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all"Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st. Her known family members that have ever been seen are Clawdia, Clawd, Howleen, Harriet, and an unknown younger brother in the cartoon. In "Night of a Thousand Dots", Clawdeen mentioned she has a great-great-great "grandwolf" named Harriett; her werewolf grandmother. While the word "grandwolf" is perhaps a pun on the word "werewolf" in "Night of a Thousand Dots". In the ''Monster High'' books, her parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the [[Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way|third Monster High book]] all of Clawdeen's siblings (five brothers and one sister) are named, as in, six siblings in total. Clawd (Claude) is Clawdeen's only older sibling. Then there's Howlmilton (Rocks), followed by a set of triplets consisting of Howldon (Don), Howlston (Howie), and Clawdeen's only sister Howleen (Leena). Finally, the youngest sibling, at the tender age of 13, is Clawnor (Nino, not Connor ironically). Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clawrk (Clark). Her father is certainly not the Wolf-man by the name of Larry Talbot because her father's name is Clawrk according to the Lisi Harrison books. According to the first book of Monster High, Clawdeen was nicknamed Claudine as a "normie name" as a hidden identity as a human, similar to her brothers and one sister. She is then spelled with her name as Clawdeen onward once her true, wolfish spelling has been revealed, with Clawd's being revealed in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. Clawd Wolf is her older brother. According to the third book, there are specific, particular reasons why the siblings were given their human identity names or nicknames. The brother Howlmilton was given the name "Rocks" due to his "dumb as rocks" comments. The book narration description describes Rocks as being both the fastest in the family, literal-wise, but also the slowest, which means intelligence wise. The book described Rocks as being only able to stay on the track team if he got straight Ds, which he always did. The youngest of the siblings Nino, or Clawnor, was described as having his nickname Nino due to the climatic phenomenon as he was as fierce as the tides in the ocean, or as the narration's words, tended to be "windy". Nino (as nickname) was also said to be very fond of his "big-boy fur" and not wanting it to have cosmetics put back in it to have "him Nino scared back to baldness". There was a set of triplets, Howldon nicknamed Don, Howlston nicknamed Howie, and the youngest triplet being the only other sister, Howleen nicknamed Leena. Howleen was said to go to camp for drill sergeant drills and to help with anger issues, whose name was described by the narration as having a rhyming with being simple to that of the name "mean" for a reason. The name and number of Clawdeen's siblings, as far as the ones living at home go, was reaffirmed to be the same in the cartoon continuity, although Draculaura mocks Clawdeen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" by stating that she has at least 10 brothers. Her mother who is also a werewolf appears in the movie Welcome to Monster High. Also in Welcome to Monster High, she has several, an almost-uncountable-amount of younger brothers, with a lack of sisters, being the very oldest of all her siblings; whom, in the Generation 2 volume webisode "Clawdeen - Meet The Ghouls", she describes as "were kids". Clawd, Clawdia and Howleen do not seem to exist in the 2016-to-then-on reboot.In the 2017 Monster Family Dolls She has her younger brother, Barker Wolf and sister, Pawla Wolf, with her on the commercial. As well as Barker and Pawla, the Monster Family Dolls introduced two infant siblings from the Wolf Family, Weredith and Packlyn. Friends Clawdeen is BFFs with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She's also friends with Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable and Ghoulia Yelps. She started out as a rival of sorts to Cleo de Nile, but the two later settled their differences and befriended each other. She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Clawdeen Wolf's 'Basic' diary, August 19th As of "Road to Monster Mashionals", she has a strong animosity towards Toralei Stripe for stealing the Fear Squad's fearleading routine. She nearly betrayed her friendship with Draculaura with her jealousy towards the latter's relationship with her brother Clawd, but her touching apology changed her and give her a new perspective on life. In the Monster High books, Clawdeen's friends are given names by Frankie, Lala, Blue, and Cleo as friends as RADs (Regular Attribute Dodgers, the less offensive name for monsters in the book series). In the original doll profile of Clawdeen in 2010, she claims her "BFFs" (also known as GFFs on the original Monster High website as for Ghoul Friends Forever) are Frankie Stein & Draculaura. Pet Clawdeen's pet is a female kitten named Crescent that's described as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur and said in her information "a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am," but in Crescent's profile, she claims that Clawdeen's "almost" as fuzzy as she is. Rivals (Frenemies) According to after the events of the breakup between Cleo and Clawd, which the relationship was an accident because of C.A. Cupid's poor shot of bow-and-arrow, and even after Clawd explains that the feelings were mutual since Cleo's love for Deuce Gorgon was so strong, it broke her free of the love spell of the arrow, Clawdeen remained frenemies or "friend enemies" as along with "rivals for competition" with Cleo. This was in the doll diaries series, but actually unknown if happened in the cartoon continuity prior to the events of the first webisode. If it is exclusive continuity to the diaries, it is unknown how or why they are rivals in the webisodes, or specifically, Volume 1. According to the second time he was shown in "Fur Will Fly", Clawdeen and Heath Burns did not have a clean-slate relationship. In fact, she wanted to prove herself to him to prove that girls are not weak. This is however used by cheating with lunar empowerment from the full moon. As well as using the Full Moon to use an advantage, some may not know that she is actually naturally strong and naturally fast without it. The webisode may have steered up some unclear thoughts from fans, especially by YouTube fans in the comment section. In "Talon Show", it is shown more into it with Clawdeen's competitive side with Cleo de Nile. It may or may not be a grudge side to Cleo's dumping her brother Clawd. Details to this are however, unclear. Clawdeen has no other problems with any other monsters, or people in general, because of her generally kind and friendly personality. Romance Despite the fact that her profile mentions that she enjoys flirting, Clawdeen has yet to be seen interacting with a boy in any way more meaningful than one round of dancing. She danced with a cat boy in "New Ghoul @ School" and with Romulus in "Fright On!". In the "Ghouls Rule" movie, Draculaura attempts to set Clawdeen up with her cousin, Thad, which Clawdeen avoids for fear of dating. However, during the Halloween dance she finally meets Thad and finds him very attractive, so she decides to take a risk and ask him to dance. In "Welcome to Monster High" Raythe has crush on her and it looks like his feelings are mutual. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Howleen Wolf, which was originally to be Clawdeen's name. * July 11, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawdeen Wolf. * May 05, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Clawdeen Wolf's profile. * May 05, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's profile art is revealed. * May 05, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 05, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * September 01, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 05, 2012: Clawdeen Wolf makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * October 22, 2014: Clawdeen Wolf makes her anime debut in "Monster High Life Is Amazing!". Notes *In the Higher Deaducation advert, Clawdeen was mentioned as the head of the 'Moonlight Dance Committee'. * In the Monster High books, her birthday is October 30th, the day before Halloween. This is not canon for the rest of the Monster High universe since the Twitter account establishes her birthday to be on April 30th. ** However, October 30th was used as Spectra's birthday outside of the first book series' universe. * In the books, she has a DIY web show named When There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * In her Freaky Fusion profile, it is mentioned that Clawdeen is allergic to pollen. * Her birthday is April 30th and her zodiac sign is a Taurus. * The spelling of her first name is likely taken from Clawdeenhttp://www.he-man.org/collecting/toy.php?id=1306 a pink lion character in Mattel's Princess of Power ''toy line from the late 80s * Clawdeen Wolf's stockphoto depicts the doll as it was before it was decided she'd be produced with molded ears. Originally, Clawdeen's ears were to be attached to a black headband, which is visible in the stockphoto. * As mentioned by Draculaura in 13 Wishes, Clawdeen wears size 7 shoes. References Gallery 4862782612 2d4eb87276 b.jpg|Original look of Clawdeen Wolf by Glen Hanson. Profile_art_-_Ghoul_Sports_Clawdeen.jpg|Ghoul Sports Artwork Icon - Ghoul Sports Clawdeen Wolf.jpg Talon Show - Clawdeen howls.jpg Fur Will Fly - Clawdeen howls.jpg Finders Creepers - Clawdeen Wolf.png Facebook - Clawdeen's way.jpg Icon - Clawdeen Wolf SCoF.jpg Sfile - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg Icon - School's Out Clawdeen Wolf.jpg Profile_art_-_SO_Clawdeen_Wolf_heel.jpg|School's Out Artwork 11512faec69f89378f04600d3971982d.jpg 11730c937bd1cc1a65732b13e8234576.jpg 0557177c29bf8bcd7dbf4fc6369ad52c.jpg Clawdeen_Wolf.17.png 8a112ce5bc23334f9560458630b4ad7b.jpg 889bb78d695a002f88530d5b0bbea806.jpg Clawdeen Wolf - Skultimate Roller Maze.png|SKRM Clawdeen.png sweet_1600_clawdeen_wolf_by_anaaospedacos-d6u8mmc.png|Sweet 1600 Profile art - New Scaremester Clawdeen.PNG|New Scaremester Artwork Clawdeen Wonder.png|Wonder Wolf Clawdeen 2.png Profile_art_-_DT_Clawdeen.jpg|Dead Tired Artwork Profile art - DT Clawdeen II.jpg Clawdeen.jpg Clawesome.jpg|Black Carpet Artwork Profile_art_-_SCoF_Clawdeen.jpg|Scaris Artwork ClawdeenWolfScarisDeluxe.png Profile_art_-_Gloom_Beach_Clawdeen.jpg|Gloom Beach Artwork Profile_art_-_Scream_Uniform_Clawdeen.jpg|Scream Uniform Artwork Profile_art_-_MS_Clawdeen.jpg Profile_art_-_Little_Dead_Riding_Wolf.jpg|Little Dead Riding Wolf Profile_art_-_KSII_Clawdeen.jpg Profile_art_-_IHF_Clawdeen.png Profile_art_-_GNO_Clawdeen.PNG Profile_art_-_13W_Clawdeen.jpg ClawdeenMusicFestival.png Tumblr_o1fcjoLX9V1tvrqpeo2_500.jpg|Fierce Rocker Artwork Profile_art_-_SS_Clawdeen_and_Cleo.jpg|Skull Shores Profile_art_-_Campus_Stroll_Clawdeen_and_Howleen.jpg|Clawdeen and Howleen Tumblr_nss3x06leU1ra69eso1_1280.jpg|The Wolf Family d46a559ea57f82151c77faad88a49fd0.png|Clawvenus 2D artwork tumblr_omtgupOqlr1tc5d60o1_500.png|Clawdeen Wolf: Dance the Fright Away Clawdeen 3D.png|Clawdeen In 3D Clawdeen Wolf - Great Scarrier Reef - Glowsome Ghoulfish.png Frankie Draculaura Lagoona Cleo and Clawdeen.png Tio.jpg 2.jpg Monster high.jpg tumblr_om6qw8p9FL1tc5d60o2_250.png|Shriekwrecked Clawdeen Wolf Electrified.png|Clawdeen Wolf: Electrified Freaky Field Trip.png Haunted.png Boo York.png MH-G2 - Clawdeen Wolf (AotGS).png|Clawdeen Wolf, as she appears in ''Adventures of the Ghoul Squad MHMonday - Dawn of the Dance Clawdeen.jpg Clawdeen ice.jpg 64EC6C80-9C2A-4BD9-96CD-9AB9A1FC1309.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Fear Squad members Category:Ghoul Squad members Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Generation 1 characters